Maya's Desire
by sean.p.ware
Summary: Maya reveals to Josh how she feels about him. P.S. I Do Not Own Girl Meets World


**Maya's Desire**

**Hello, my fellow readers. It's me, sean. and I'm bringing you a new **_**Girl Meets World **_**story and who's the next pairing that I'm working on? I'm bringing you a Josh and Maya (Joshaya) one-shot story. This is my first Joshaya story and there hasn't been an M-rated story about them so I thought that I'd be the first one to write an M-rated story about them. This story contains sexual content. P.S. I do not own **_**Girl Meets World**_**. Hope that you enjoy it.**

Maya Hart was busy getting ready to go to Svorski's Bakery to meet Riley, Farkle and Lucas. She was having a sleepover at Riley's and saw that Riley's uncle Joshua was staying over. Maya has had a huge crush on Joshua ever since the two first met. Every time when Maya is around Josh, she always has butterflies in her stomach. It made Riley feel weird about her best friend falling for her uncle. Maya has always known that Joshua Matthews was a handsome hunk of man. Even though Josh is 16 and Maya is 14, it never stopped Maya from loving him. Maya was in Riley's room putting on some lip gloss on her lips and stepped out of the bedroom. Maya walks in the living room only to see a handsome brunette teen in his jeans without a shirt on doing push-ups, it was Josh. Maya started to peek around the corner only to watch Josh exercising. Maya was getting butterflies in her stomach when she continued to watch him as she started to bite her lip gently from the sweat glistening on his muscular body. Maya couldn't help but move her hand underneath her skirt and slowly rubbed herself through her thin black tights. Maya moans softly as she continues to masturbate from the sight her crush exercising in front of her. Maya imagines Josh's tongue licking her wet, virgin pussy. This was making Maya crave for his touch. Maya gently fondles her breasts with care while she continues to think about Josh fucking her against the wall and making her nice and sore, this brought out the naughty girl in Maya.

"Having a good time with yourself, Hart?" Josh asked. Maya shrieks in embarrassment when Josh caught her masturbating.

"Jo….Josh! I didn't know that you were here." Maya stuttered.

"Well, I heard you moaning from the hallway and I decided to check if you were okay."

"I'm fine, Josh. Hey, I've got to go meet Riley at Svorski's Bakery. I'll ss you later." Maya said as she tries to leave out of the apartment.

"Maya, wait." Josh gently held Maya's hand. "Don't go. I want you to stay. I didn't know that you had it in you to fantasize about me. You're just so young and innocent."

"I know." Maya said.

"But, how would Riley react to us? Do you know how wrong this is? I mean, you're Riley's best friend." Josh said. Maya felt her eyes welled with water when Josh played that card. Maya held Josh's hand tighter and stared into his brown eyes.

"It's not her choice for me to see who I want to see. Josh, I love you and I want to be with you. I want _you _in my life." Maya said as tears fell down from her face. Josh wiped off Maya's face and stared into her blue eyes for a couple of minutes. He then began to stare at Maya's luscious pink lips until he starts to lean in while Maya closes her eyes. Josh begins to kiss Maya sweet and tenderly until the kiss became hot and passionate. This was the kiss that Maya wanted and she was enjoying every minute of it. Josh runs his hands through Maya's beautiful blonde curls, his tongue slips inside her mouth to explore her mouth as he enjoyed the taste of spearmint gum that freshened her mouth while he pins her tongue against his. Josh moves his hands underneath Maya's skirt and gently cups her firm ass to pick her up. Maya wraps her legs around Josh and continues to kiss him while they make their way to Riley's bedroom. As they entered Riley's bedroom, Josh laid Maya down gently and removes her blue jean vest. Maya grins at Josh seductively as he removes her boots, her socks and her thin black tights. Josh grabs Maya's foot and begins to lick her pretty toes. Maya begins to giggle from the feeling of Josh's tongue licking the bottom of her foot.

"Looks like somebody is a bit ticklish." Josh smiles.

"Keep laughing, pretty boy." Maya smirks. Josh climbs on top of Maya and kisses her passionately, making sure that he's not putting too much weight on her. Josh and Maya removed each other's clothing, making sure that they were both completely naked in front of each other. Josh kisses down Maya's body, making Maya's back arch while he gently fondles her a-cup breasts. Maya moans softly while Josh starts to lick and suck on her hardened pink nipples while he rubs her clit in a circular motion. Josh continues his actions on Maya's breasts for a couple of minutes until she's nice and wet for him. After working on Maya's breasts, Josh kisses down to Maya's stomach and licks around her adorable belly button and slips his tongue inside before moving down to her hairless vagina. Josh spreads Maya's smooth legs wide and put them over his shoulder as he runs his wet tongue up and down on the blonde girl's pink slit. Maya moans in delight as she watches her best friend's uncle eating her out.

"Mmm, Josh. That feels good." Maya moans. Josh continues lapping Maya's pussy like it's the most delicious candy and Maya is his most delicious candy. Josh spreads Maya's pussy lips open, which revealed a bright pink and continues to devour her pussy. Maya grips Josh's hair tightly and bucks her hips. Her toes started to curl until she couldn't take too more when Josh started to gently bite down on her clit.

"Josh!" Maya cries out Josh's name as she had her intense orgasm and came in Josh's mouth. Maya's cum started leaking down to her asshole, which Josh happily licked for a couple of minutes before kissing her. Maya flips Josh over and kisses his toned abs and kisses down his to his stiff 9-inch cock. Maya touches Josh's member and kisses the tip of his cock, instantly teasing him. Although Josh was not the type of person to be sexually teased by a girl. But with Maya, he was enjoying every minute of it. Maya licks and kisses Josh's cockhead while Josh stares into her beautiful blonde eyes. Maya engulfs the whole member in her mouth and starts bobbing her head up and down with Josh guiding her.

"Maya…please…let…me…fuck…you." Josh moans. Maya heard the magic words coming from Josh's mouth. Maya stops giving Josh a blowjob as Josh flips Maya over, this time Josh is on top of Maya.

"Josh, I want you to take my virginity." Maya said.

"Okay. But before we continue, I should let you know that it will hurt a bit. So, are you sure about this?" Josh asked.

"I'm sure." Maya said. Josh moves Maya's legs further apart and lines his member in front of her opening and slowly slips his cock inside her. Maya begins to whimper at the pain of Josh entering her core. Maya got through the pain as she was able to fit Josh's member inside her tight hole. Josh starts to fuck Maya nice and slow and kissing her gently. Both teens moan in pleasure as they kept the rhythm going.

"Josh, go faster." Maya moans as Josh obeyed her. Josh decided to fuck Maya harder and deeper, which made Maya scream loud. Maya wraps her arms and legs around Josh as he continues to pound her swollen opening. Josh felt Maya's inner vaginal walls clenching around his cock.

"Josh. Oh, God, baby. I'm so close." Maya moans.

"I'm close too, Maya." Josh groans. "Are you ready to cum with me?"

"Yes. I wanna cum with you."

Josh laces his fingers with Maya's body close to his as the two were very close to having their orgasm.

"Josh, I'm cumming!" Maya screams.

"Maya!" Josh yells as Maya cums all over his cock while Josh blows his load inside her. After they had their intense orgasm, Josh held Maya close to his arms and gave her a kiss on her sweat-covered forehead and stares into her eyes.

"I love you, Maya Hart." Josh said.

"I love you too, Joshua Matthews." Maya smiles at Josh. The two will never forget this wonderful experience.

**And that was my first Joshaya story. So, what did you think of it? I hope that you liked it. Also don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you guys next time for my next story. Oh, before I go, this will be the last story that I'll be writing for the year. Don't worry, I'll still be working on my stories next year. There will be new stories for you to read in the start of the new year. Anyway, have a safe and happy new year. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


End file.
